Tutor for the Queen
by Brooklynn10
Summary: Lady Isabella is married to King Jacob, the only problem? Here's a hint: it's in the bedroom. So King Jacob hires Edward Cullen, a sexual tutor to help Bella learn the ways to really pleasure a man. Trying to better my writing on lemons. one-shot AU AH OO


**Summary: Lady Isabella is married to King Jacob, the only problem? Here's a hint: it's in the bedroom. So King Jacob hires Edward Cullen, a sexual tutor to help Bella learn the ways to really pleasure a man. Fluffy, lemons, AU, AH, and OOC. One-shot.....for now. lol**

**So this is a one shot. I was bored and I want to work on my lemons. I need a lot of work, in my opinion, so that's where all of you come in. Tell me what i did wrong, what I did right. Where I should go more into detail, go less in detail. I just need some advice on my lemons so I will be writing a composition of lemons to better me.**

**Please read and review! Even if you hate it...just tell me.**

I sighed as I waited for the door to open. The room was dark, the guest bedroom. The heavy curtains were pulled down as candles were lit, causing only a small fraction of the room to be barely lit. I sat in the proper stance, not moving a muscle.

Waiting.

I looked at the walls, ceiling, and floor as I waited. I glanced down at the dark red robe I wore. King Jacob had given it to me for my birthday, hoping to initiate a night of passion. But things had never been passionate between us: I was just a possession to be owned by him. He was kind, no doubt, but the feelings I had for him were nothing more but platonic and affections for a friend. We hadn't had the best luck in bed, I was not pleasing him the way the King should be pleased by his wife, not being able to become pregnant. That was my job, to produce an heir.

I could hear my mother lecturing me know. She always chanted how the one thing to keep my place in a man's house was bearing his children. My spot was not concrete until I had delivered an heir, so that's precisely why the King had hired Edward Cullen to come and "tutor" me.

Edward Cullen was a teacher in sexual encounters.

His basic duty was to "teach" us young women what to do in the bedroom to please our husbands. I had not thought our _problem _was that bad until the King's scribe informed me of Edward's arrival for my tutoring lessons. I had heard the name before and when I had asked my lady-in-waiting, she gasped and then told me of the prestigious reputation of Lord Cullen. This sort of thing was never talked about, it was barely a rumor, but it was still known to an extent. There were many "teachers" in Edward's department of education, but he was the newest and closest in location for the job. It didn't bother me that he had been with other women; I would have been foolish to think that the King had just been faithful to me.

The door opened and was shut quickly by a hooded figure. I stood quickly, hoping to get this over and then go to bed, dreaming of a better life. The hooded figure, who I assumed was Edward, whipped back his hood and untied his cloak and then tore off the cape, resting it on the dressed my the door.

"I'm Edward Cullen," his words were velvety but I still had not gotten a good look at him. He stepped towards me, bowed slightly and then came into the light. I curtsied and when I looked back up at Edward, I found the most amazing pairs of emerald-green eyes. My mouth opened in wonder, but I shut it quickly, remembering my place.

"I'm—" I started but he cut me off.

"I know, you are Queen Isabella Marie Swan Black, daughter of Lord Swan, of Forks," Edward said again. I took in his features, mesmerized by his strong jaw, his deep eyes, and perfectly untidy hair. It had seemed that he ran his fingers through it many times giving it that particular look.

"Please, call me Bella," I said politely. "Shall we start?" I said straightening back up. Edward grinned mischievously and smugly, and then nodded. He took another step towards me, making himself into my space his fingers outreaching towards me.

His hands trailed up my sides, casting a fire that sizzled in all directions. I gulped back my fear as he tore my robe open, untying the strings in a fast, clumsy, and arrogant manner. I watched him as he knelt, his breath hot on my thigh as he pushed back the cloth and started to suck on the skin above my knee. His mouth was _exciting_, his tongue was trailing up my thigh, _had I ever felt this much heat? _I felt a strange wetness grow in my underwear, something that I heard the other girls talk about at our daily afternoon tea. They had described, in fits of giggles, the strange urges they felt when their husbands, or _patrons_, fulfilled their sexual desires.

Edward swirled his tongue on the crease between my thigh and hip, I gasped as the cool air hit the wet area and gave me Goosebumps. I ran my fingers through his thick, copper hair as my head fell back moaning. His hands were steadying me on my hips, his thumbs pushing firmly on hip bones while his fingers danced under my underwear. He kissed around my moist area, keeping to the naval and lower abdomen, his tongue sliding over the newly smooth skin; going everywhere but the place that had an immense want for him.

Fingers pulled on the lace, inch by inch, slower and slower, I thought I would scream in impatience. Finally, after a few moments, I was standing bare to him: exposed. He grinned as he looked up at me, my eyes half-lidded and glazed at his amazing touch.

"Please," I begged.

"Patience, young lady," Edward spoke huskily as he dipped in head, spreading my legs roughly, and darting between my folds. I groaned loudly, not able to bite my lip to hold in the ungodly loud sound. My muscles tightened as his tongue began to delve into my body as he tasted me, swirling and tightening the cord in my stomach. Something more intense than butterflies erupted in my stomach, tinkling every inch of my body.

"You taste amazing," he blew on my heated core as he flicked my clitoris with his tongue. I felt like I was going to burst, he pushed his fingers into place of his tongue, and that was the thing to push me over the edge.

"Oh, God," I cried out. I arched my back, riding out the waves of pleasure. I had never felt this excitement, it felt liberating. I cried out Edward's name a few times, muttering incoherently as Edward kept pumping his two, sometimes three, digits in me.

Before I could find my breath Edward had his fingers gripped around my bottom, grinding me against him as he stood. I could feel his erection underneath his pants, urging to be broken from the tight bind. He picked me up and I wrapped myself around him, his fingers wet as he carried me to the bed and laid me down gently. The night had been full of rough and gentle foreplay; it kept you on your toes: you weren't sure what he was going to do next.

"Open your legs," he commanded. I felt excited at his dominative tone. I parted my legs quickly as Edward unbuckled and unzipped his pants, throwing them off and onto the floor. His shoes were off along with all the other layers men wore in this day and age. I put my hands on the hem of his shirt and ripped it upwards, curious to see what chiseled features lay behind the clothing he wore.

My imagination was lacking: his features were better.

His marble chest was outline perfectly; the shadows cast on his pectorals made me breathless as I took in the wonderful-looking man before me. He put his hands on either side of my face and leaned forward, till he was centimeters from my face.

"Like what you see?" I felt the blush cascade over my face and bit my lip. Edward chuckled and then before I knew what was happening, his lips were on mine.

The kiss shook my whole body; crashing all the weighed down emotions I buried long ago into my skin, ready to be released. His mouth sucked on my lower lip, biting and nipping playfully. I had only kissed King Jacob a few times, and he had tried to make the kiss more passionate, but he was no Edward.

And he never would be.

I shook the thought from my head. Edward was my teacher, which was the only reason he was here: to train me to be a more pleasing wife. His tongue licked my lip, _licked me. _I shivered and opened my mouth, his tongue swooping in and gliding over my teeth and contours of my mouth. I let my tongue meet his and the two swirled around each other, fighting for dominance, he won reluctantly.

Edward grabbed my wrists and pinned them behind me as he continued to kiss me, only breaking to breathe but still continued down trails of kissed until he had found my breast with his mouth. His tongue swirled around the taut, erect nipple teasing and biting enough to create a small pain, but it only heightened my excitement.

"Edward," I breathed.

"Bella, I am going to pleasure you until you beg me to stop."

"I don't think I could ever ask you to stop," I said as my eyes rolled back as his hand caressed and massaged my left breast, creating friction and making me grow wetter. I arched up, hoping to create some friction in the place I need it and that was enough to Edward; he entered me in a graceful thrust.

He didn't even look at me as he started picking up pace, ignoring my cries of pleasure as he hit the spot where pleasure surged from. He murmured my name a few times, as I wrapped my legs around him wanting him in further. My nails scratched and clawed at his back, hoping to murmur the screams erupting from my lips. I bit into his shoulder to quiet myself as Edward pumped harder, his member throbbing in my folds. I felt my walls tighten around him and then clamped as I reached orgasm for the second time. The wave of bliss filled my body, creating a hazy dream-like state in my mind. I shuddered as Edward kept squeezing and gripping my firm, swollen mound.

"You are so tight," he managed as I felt him start to shudder and it was his turn to reach ecstasy. I stayed silent to watch and hear his moans: my name fell from his lips numerously. He filled my completely and more, my body desiring this man's juices. We were both panting, but I was nowhere done. If this was the only time in my life that I was going to be pleasured then I was going to take full advantage.

"I want to try," I managed. Edward was hovering over me, staring at me intently, wisps of hair in his face. He smiled warmly and then rolled over, clutching my hips so he stayed inside of me, until I was on top of him. I straddled him as his hands were still firmly holding my hips, I began in circles making my way to moving up and down. His face was etched with determination and concentration, until I rocked back and hit that perfect spot as I tumbled over the edge for the third time, my nails digging in his chest as my body climaxed. Our breaths were ragged and my heart beat was erratic.

"Touch yourself," he ordered. I brought my hands up and cupped my breasts, moving them in circles, feeling the buzz of nerves bundle in my stomach. It wasn't the same feeling I got when Edward touched me, but a lower, less-powerful version.

Edward watched my chest bounce up and down with each breath, my hair cascade down my back and my hands fondle myself. He growled in delight as he brought my nipple to his mouth again, his saliva feeling heavenly on the sensitive skin.

He picked me up off of him and lowered me until I was laying with my head propped up on his bare, magnificent chest as we both calmed down from the tremendous exercise. We stayed silent, enjoying the high we were both on. I smiled at the wonderful feelings filling my soul, not bothering to feel bad that I felt this way about a man who was not my husband. It wasn't like my husband didn't have mistresses, I'm sure he did. It was accepted if the King had many women at his command, but completely forbidden to have my own forbidden love. I sighed in contentment, knowing I could die now and be perfectly happy with what I had done.

"Are you cold?" Edward asked as he placed a blanket over us and wrapped his arm around me, feeling the Goosebumps on my skin.

"Thank you," I replied politely.

"King Jacob is a lucky man," he sighed. I stayed silent not knowing how to respond to his compliment.

"How did I do?" I asked after a few more moments of silences.

"Wonderfully, my Lady," he breathed as he kissed the top of my head. I snuggled deeper into his chest and breathed in the intoxicating scent.

"King Jacob will most definitely be pleased by your actions," he added I blushed further. "I am confused on one thing, though."

"What?" I said picking myself up to look at him.

"Why in God's name did he need me to come and teach you how to pleasure a man if you already do it so well?" If I was red before, I was scarlet now. I looked down and Edward lifted my chin with his finger and placed a chaste kiss on my lips, igniting the flame once again.

"When is my next lesson?" I asked politely.

"Now," he growled as he flipped me on my back and got on top of me. And with that, we began our heated, passion-filled escapades again.

* * *

**Is it bad? Is it good? LET ME KNOW!! I was actually happy with this story...even if the lemon does suck. lol so let me know what areas need improving on. **

**Thanks!**

**Brooklynn10**

* * *


End file.
